Always There
by Cole x Karly 4ever
Summary: Zane finds a very upset Bianca in the forest and admits his feelings for her. FrostShipping. Don't like, don't read.


**Hello again! This is my first story I've written that focuses on Zane and Bianca, which is Frost-Shipping! It's very short, but I hope you will read it! And I'm still taking requests for Ninjago stories/oneshots/drabbles!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zane strolls through the forest, just taking a nice walk to relax himself. The birds sing their pretty little songs and the sun beats down the peaceful forest, giving it a more brightening mood. As he walks, Zane takes in the structure of each tree he passes by. He's always been fond of trees for they come in all different shapes and sizes. Each tree he examines is a new experience for him.

Suddenly Zane hears crying to his left. He turns towards it but some tall plants cover his view and he can't see who's crying. Being his curious self, he pushes past the tall plants and walks towards the crying sound. After about half a minute, he finally comes across a purple figure. He walks closer and finds that the figure is the Flora ninja, Bianca. Zane's purple-haired love interest is wearing a light purple hoodie with black skinny jeans and converse. She's sitting on the grass, her head in her hands, and she's sobbing. Zane frowns, walks over to Bianca, and sits down next to her on the soft green grass.

"Bianca? What's wrong?" Zane asks, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Bianca lifts her head up and pushes his hand away from her.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Bianca shouts.

Zane's heart breaks a little when she says that, but he puts his hand back on her shoulder. "I'm here to help you Bianca. I care about you just as much as the others do. Now tell me what's wrong."

Bianca sniffles a bit and looks down. More tears run down her cheeks. "The Serpentine bullied me."

A shocked look forms on Zane's face. "The Serpentine?"

Bianca nods. "They made fun of my hair. They called me a shy freak. They beat me with sticks. And the worst part...they tried to turn the animals against me."

At this point, Bianca breaks down crying again. Zane frowns again and wraps his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Bianca rests her head on his shoulders and continues sobbing.

"It's alright, Bianca. I'm here. The animals love you. Your family loves you. Your friends love you." He pauses a bit, then says, "I love you."

Bianca lifts her head up to look at Zane. "W-What?"

Zane looks down nervously, then back at Bianca. "I love you, Bianca. I like the fact that you're very different from the others. I like the fact that the animals love you and they should never turn against you in any way. And I love your hair color. And you're not a shy freak. No one should ever hurt you."

Bianca smiles lightly. "Is that true?"

Zane nods and smiles too. "All of it. And if you become my girlfriend, I'll protect you and make sure everyone regrets messing with you. I'll never leave your side. I'll always be there for you."

Bianca smiles wider and hugs Zane tightly. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Zane. You're so sweet. Thank you."

Zane hugs her back and smiles wider as well. "You're welcome, my beautiful angel."

They both lean away and look into each other's eyes. Then they both close their eyes, lean back into each other and kiss each other lightly. Fireworks set off in their bodies and they're now feeling a great connection towards each other. They continue kissing for half a minute, then they break away and stare into each other's eyes again.

"I love you," Zane says, brushing Bianca's cheek.

"I love you too," Bianca says, smirking.

The now couple then proceeds to lay on the grass and cuddle with each other. Birds fly around them and fly around in the shape of a heart. Now nothing can tear the couple apart. They will be always be there for each other.

* * *

**Told you it was short! And it was kinda lame too, but whatever! More One-Shots will come soon! Maybe the next one will be a tornado-shipping, TFTA-Shipping, or a Mecha-Shipping one! **

**Shout-Out to: Nobody yet! I will give shoutouts to those who support my stories!**


End file.
